One Big Prank
by SPEEEEEEEAK
Summary: In honour of it being April Fool's Day and me being bored, i wrote this. Takes place when Boho's are teenagers. Mo/Collins FRIENDSHIP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. In honor of it being April Fool's Day and because my classes are so drop dead boring this story came up. Hope you like it!**

Maureen Johnson groaned and leaned back in her chair. She surveyed her class from where she sat in the corner at the back of the room. She had no idea why her teacher had put her in the back of the room as she was known for not paying attention and getting in trouble.

On this day, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Maureen was zoning out, but had not yet fallen asleep.

Her science teacher was droning on about something totally useless.

The incredibly smart nerds were answering her questions.

Everyone else was passing notes or talking.

Some kid had brought a water gun in and was repeatedly shooting people in the head with it.

Yup. Totally normal.

Maureen sighed and picking up an eraser cap that was sitting on her desk, flung it across the room at her best friend's head. It hit his head and fell to the floor with a little rubbery bounce. "Ow!" he exclaimed looking up and, seeing that it was her, he flicked her off. She stuck out her tongue and laughed.

Somehow their teacher was oblivious to all that was going on in her classroom and continued to preach about how it was crucial to always put stamps in the upper right hand corner on postcards.

_What the hell do postcards and stamps have to do with science?_ Maureen briefly wondered before deciding that it didn't matter and turned back to see what her friend, Collins, was franticly mouthing at her.

After Collins had finnished his frantic communication Maureen tilted her head. _What did he mean there had been a change of plans in their prank? What had happened?_

Seeing her confusion, Collins made sure that the teacher wasn't paying attention and then pulled out his cellphone and started texting.

While Maureen waited for the text from Collins to reach her phone, she pondered what had happened to throw the prank off.

Everything needed to go off without a hitch. Because if she and Collins wanted to uphold their reputation for being trouble makers, they needed to prove that that was true. And what better way to prove that to a middle school filled with 900 kids than by pulling the biggest April Fool's Day prank that their school had ever seen?!

Maureen and Collins were planning to do just that.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it. Tell me if I should continue it. Also, if you have any really good ideas for the prank that Maureen and Collins should pull let me know. I have a few ideas but I am looking for something better…tell me if you think of anything! I will give you pretty shiny things, cookies, and acknowledgement. What more could you want?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you to all who reviewed and gave suggestions. A special thanks to HarryPotterRENThead for the initial idea for the prank in this chapter. I did change it a little bit but thank you for getting me started with a better idea! Here are internet cookies and shiny things for all of you as promised!**

Maureen's phone buzzed. She drew it out of her pocket and flipped it open, regardless of the "No phones in school" rule. Maureen could see that Collins had been in a rush while he was typing, just from scanning the text message before her. He had abbreviated words which he hated to do.

_Have 2 change time of prank. We 4got bout schedule change. Press da button 12.15 not 11.34._

Maureen frowned. Why did their class schedule change? And then she remembered about the pep rally that afternoon to start off the spring sport season. She quickly texted back a "_k_" and put her phone back in her pocket.

The night before, she and Collins had snuck back into school when it was opened for the band concert and he had somehow rewired the PA system. Now when Maureen chose to press the button on the black remote in her pocket the speakers would first blare a special message from their principal and then a well chosen song. And no matter what the office workers did, there was no way they could stop it.

Maureen fidgeted through the rest of class until she could talk to Collins only paying attention to one minute when her teacher decided to dance around the classroom to illustrate her point about prairie dogs. At which point Maureen laughed so hard she fell out of her chair. And then everyone looked at her like she belonged in a psycho ward. But she didn't mind.

The bell finnally rang and they spilled out of the classroom as fast as they could. Maureen caught up with Collins and asked why the time needed to be changed, even though there was a pep rally.

"Because Mo, the way the schedule is set up, the time we had arranged to pull the prank would be in the middle of when everyone is changing classes and no one would be able to hear our brilliance."

"Oh," Maureen said simply and they continued down the hallway.

At exactly 12:15 Maureen drew from her pocket a device that looked like an iPod but without a screen. There were an array of buttons that looked like they could do dangerous things and a cord coming out of the top with a small microphone attached to it.

Collins turned around from the seat directly in front of her and gave a slight nod. Maureen's finger hovered over the biggest button on the device for a moment and then taking a deep breath, she pushed it, and immediately slipped the device into her pocket so no one could see it.

The PA system crackled with static. The teacher stopped talking and all the students looked up towards the ceiling. "Please excuse the interruption," the principal's voice came through the speaker. "It is with great pleasure that I tell you we have conducted a research study proving that students learn better with music. We have decided to test this out this afternoon by playing music over the loud speakers. Please try your hardest to remain on task. Teachers, please allow the students some freedom with their creative expression when the music comes on. Thank you and have a good day." Their teacher stared at the ceiling. "Does that mean we have to let you dance and sing?" All the students nodded. "Oh boy," the teacher sighed before going back to talking about some stupid book.

No longer had she started talking than the loudspeakers crackled again and the sounds of horrible muzak blared through them.

Everyone in the class, including the teacher, let out a horrible sort of scream, and many of the kids dove under their desks shaking in fear.

Maureen and Collins grinned at each other. This was the plan. To make everyone suffer through some horrible music for a few minutes and then play…

The loop that they had the elevator muzak on came to an end. Heads peeped up over their desks.

"Is it over?" the boy next to Maureen asked. She nodded and looking relieved, he came out from under his desk.

Maureen let a few minutes go by and then with drew the remote again. This time she pressed a smaller, square button in the corner. The kind of button that looked as though it wouldn't do anything important.

The speakers crackled once again and everyone looked up with apprehension, worrying if it was going to be something worse than muzak.

But it wasn't. A very different kind of music began to blare out of the speakers. And then everyone got up and began to start dancing…

**A/N: Haha. You will see what the song is next time. I have the next two chapters planned out so it will hopefully only take me a short amount of time to get them up. I'm also working on a few oneshot things so I'll try to finish them and get them up. Once again, I have an idea for the song that they should play, but it just doesn't quite fit somehow. So if you have any suggestions, please let me know. I think right now this will end up being around 5ish chapters. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to come back to this. My life's been crazy and this story kinda slipped my mind. So here's the next chapter and I'm working on updating this within the next week as well as the rest of my stories. I finally found a song that I think works here. Tell me what you think of it. **

The song started off slow and then got faster and faster. Maureen and Collins jumped on top of the desks and grinned at each other. The teacher's eyes got wide and then she ran out of the room before things could get any more out of hand.

Collins held out his hand and Maureen grabbed it. He spun her around and she did a flip off the table. The rest of the class was cheering. The music got even louder and the two friends started singing along while they danced.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."

They spun around on the teacher's desk and started to do dance moves that were not exactly appropriate for school. They class laughed and cheered them on. Maureen motioned for the rest of the kids to get on the desks and start dancing as well. Most of them got on top of the furniture and started dancing. Maureen shook her hips and did a few stripper-like moves just as the door opened and the assistant principal and their teacher walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" the assistant principal, Dr. Martin exploded. Everyone just laughed at him cause he had sworn. "Someone had better answer me NOW or you'll all have a month of detention!"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Maureen replied, still on top of the teacher's desk. "We're following your instructions. You said yourself that we were allowed to dance so that's what we're doing. Duh."

Dr. Martin glared at her. "I never said anything of the sort!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared at his in disbelief. "Yeah you did!" one of the students cried out, "you said it over the intercom when you started playing the music!"

The class shouted their agreement and Dr. Martin and the kid's teacher backed up with scared expressions. "But…I…you see…" Dr. Martin stammered, trying to find the right words. Maureen jumped in, "You said it yourself. Don't try and get out of it. There's an entire school that heard you say it. Students-1. Teachers-0."

And with that she backed up, went running down the length of the teacher's desk and did a flip over Dr. Martin's head. She stuck the landing and with a smug smirk she walked out of the room as the bell rang.

**A/N: Well I hated writing that. Pretty sure you hated reading that as well. But whatever. Tell me what you think. And in case you were wondering, the song was **_**Everytime We Touch**_** by CASCADA. I was brain-dead and I still don't think that was the best song to use but oh well. Don't kill me if you hated it. K, thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm back and updating fastly! The story should be finnished within the week! This chapter involves the pep assembly. I intend no offense to anyone who's a cheerleader. I hate all the cheerleaders at my school so I'm making fun of them. Not you. That's it. Hope you like it!**

The school filed slowly into the auditorium – ok, the gym – and were taking their seats, ignoring all direction from the teachers. The students that were participating in spring sports were sitting at the front on the floor, trying to decide who would have to give the speech for their sport. The 8th graders were pushing everyone out of their way to get to the top of the bleachers; the 6th graders were admitting defeat and taking a seat on the floor at the bottom of the bleachers. The cheerleaders were warming up for their annoying peppiness. And Maureen and Collins were getting ready for the final stage of their plan.

The two anarchists had left the class they were supposed to be sitting with and were sitting in the last row of bleachers, discussing in a whisper the rest of their plan. "Ok, so when I tap you, press the blue button. Then when I tap you the second time, press the pink button. The third time I tap you, press the button with the rainbow on it _twice_ and duck," Collins was explaining to Maureen.

"Blue, pink, rainbow squared, chicken! Got it!" she exclaimed. Collins just looked at her. "Chicken?" he asked. "You know, like 'duck?' Only it's 'chicken.' Like a joke?" Maureen explained. "Ok Mo, whatever you say…" Collins said, deciding to not question the matter farther. They both turned their attention to the pep rally, which was now starting.

"Welcome to the spring pep assembly!" Dr. Martin was saying now. "It is with great pleasure that I introduce our cheerleaders, who will be dancing to give the spring sports a grand kick-off! Strains of a happy, peppy, bouncy song started to play. The cheerleaders started shaking their butts and doing some kind of hopping thing. Before they could get too far into their…um…_routine_, Collins nudged Maureen. She nodded and pressed the blue button on the remote in her pocket.

There was an abrupt change in the music and a rock song started playing. It didn't take long for most of the student body and teachers to figure out that the song was _highly_ inappropriate. After all, talking about fucking someone isn't exactly the best material in a school setting. Everyone started laughing hysterically and some of the guys on the lacrosse team even started to dance. As though they were dancers in a strip club, might I add.

The teachers tried frantically to stop the music but no matter what they did, nothing worked. "Make it stop!" they screamed at Dr. Martin.

The teachers were going crazy.

The students were screaming.

The auditorium was in chaos.

Only Maureen and Collins sat quietly in the back row, drawing no attention to themselves. Then both of their eyes shifted to the sides, met, and Collins' hand twitched to poke Maureen's side. Being careful to look like she was doing nothing, Maureen drew out the black box and pressed the pink button.

That's when the auditorium went dark…

**A/N: Heehee. Hope you didn't hate it. Review please! I'll get the next update as fast as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. I'm updating within the hour! New record for me! Yay! This is nearing the end. Probably only one or two more chapters after this. And if you believe in god I don't mean to offend you with this chapter, but Maureen and Collins are not the sort of people who would believe in the big guy in the sky. So no offense intended. Also, no offense intended to the cheerleaders. Again. Ok, so, where I left off…**

Everything went silent. Teachers, students, music, _everything_. Then someone screamed. Soon, the auditorium was in turmoil again, except for this time no one could see. Several students pulled out their cell phones, to try and see with the light from them.

Collins leaned over and whispered in Maureen's ear, "Press the button on the side of the remote. It restores the power." Maureen followed his command, pressing a triangle button that throbbed with a red light. The fluorescent lights ahead flickered for a moment and then turned back on.

Most of the student body settled down once the lights were back on and Dr. Martin searched frantically for the microphone. Once he found it, he tapped it to make sure it was on, and turned to where all the kids were sitting. "We have been experiencing a few technical difficulties with in the past few moments, and we would like to let you know that we have this _completely_ under control."

Maureen and Collins just smirked. "Like hell you do," Maureen murmured more to herself then anyone else, but she saw Collins shaking from holding in laughter and gave a small smile of her own. They tuned back in to what Dr. Martin was saying.

"I have conferred with the teachers and we think it's best we continue with the assembly. I will give the athletes a minute to collect themselves, and then captains will be expected to make their speeches. If _anyone_ decides to further misbehave, they will be dealt with in the severest possible manner," Dr. Martin said, instructing and threatening everyone at the same time.

Everyone talked among themselves as the athletes got ready. Finally the girls track team captain, Jessica Holt, stood up to give the first speech. She shifted her weight back and forth on the balls of her feet, as though she was getting ready for the biggest race of her life. She took a deep breath, and the stage fright just seemed to _melt_ off of her. She flipped her long, curly auburn hair over her shoulder and began to talk about courage, morals, strength, wisdom, God, blah, blah, blah.

"Does this have anything to do with track?" Maureen asked Collins. He shrugged his shoulders. "I highly doubt it," he whispered. "I don't see how god had anything to do with a girls track team." "Unless he's keeping tabs on them in the locker room," Maureen whispered rudely. They both snickered.

Their laughter stopped immediately when the teacher nearest them turned around and gave them the evil eye. They both put on solemn expressions, mouthed "I'm sorry" to the teacher and as soon as she turned around, they went back to trembling with silent laughter. "Ahh! My eyes burn from the strength of that evil eye!" Maureen whisper-screamed. Collins cracked up and banged his head against the wall behind them to keep from laughing out loud.

All of a sudden, the smile vanished off his face, and he sat up, more alert than he'd ever been in an assembly before. "What is it?" Maureen whispered to him with a sense of urgency. "We almost missed out cue," he muttered under his breath. "Sorry," Maureen said, grimacing. He nodded to tell her that it was ok.

The speeches were over now apparently and Dr. Martin was speaking again. "Thank you to all the athletes who've decided to put their hard work into our school's spring sports. And now to say good luck to our athletes we've decided to send them off with a bang – " his words were cut short by a resonating "**BANG!**" Maureen had, on Collins' command, pushed the rainbow button for the first time. Dr. Martin laughed nervously. "As I was saying, we're sending them off with a special routine by our cheerleaders."

Scattered applause filled the room along with a few boos. The cheerleaders stepped up with giant grins on their faces. The leader of the routine was just saying, "Ready? OK!" when Collins nudged Maureen again. She hit the rainbow button for the second time and ducked.

She heard a whooshing sound above her head, and felt it was safe to look up, but Collins had other plans. He reached over and yanked her head back down and not a moment too soon. Something else flew through the air when Maureen's head had been seconds before. Collins leaned over, still ducking and said, "It's safe now." Relieved, Maureen straightened up, just to double over again with laughter at the sight of the cheerleaders. So _that's_ what those odd supplies were for!

Maureen leaned against Collins laughing so hard she was almost crying. "We threw _water balloons_ and _flour_ at them?!" she managed to choke out between peals of laughter. Collins could only manage a nod because he was laughing so hard. And he wasn't alone. All of the students and over half of the teachers were laughing hysterically at the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders themselves didn't look to pleased. They were standing frozen still, drenched and covered in sticky, white paste from the flour.

"This isn't all," Collins laughed in her ear. "Press the rainbow button _one more time_." Maureen looked at him inquiringly; he just shook his head. But her own curiosity got the better of her about four seconds later, and she pressed the button a third time. There was another loud "**BANG!**" and confetti started raining down from the ceiling.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I had a fun time writing that. Next chapter is the last! It takes place in the principal's office…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm on a roll here! This is the last chapter! sob, sob Thanks to all who reviewed and kept asking if I was ever going to finish this. You made me continue writing it, and I actually began to have fun continuing it. Well, here it is!**

The next day Maureen sat in class, she had no idea which one, doodling in her notebook. A luminescent grin was on her face. She couldn't believe that she and Collins had gotten off with the entire prank! It was too good to be true! Dr. Martin didn't even suspect them! Maureen laughed a little at their principal's stupidity, and a little more at the feeling of freedom. _All is right with the world_, she thought. That is, it _was_, until the speaker system crackled.

"Excuse the interruption, excuse the interruption," Dr. Martin's voice blared out the speaker. "Would Maureen Johnson and Thomas Collins please report to the front office. I repeat, would Maureen Johnson and Thomas Collins please report to the front office _now_."

Everyone looked at Maureen and said, "_Oooooh_, you're in _trouble_!" Maureen just ignored them and danced out of the classroom, figuring that it wouldn't be the prank from yesterday. It was probably about the spitballs that she and Collins had thrown at their band teacher, and then catapulted down other students instruments. Or the gum they had spit in their bus driver's hair. It wouldn't, no, it _couldn't_ be the best prank that they had pulled off in years.

Collins was standing outside her classroom waiting for her. "What do you figure it is?" he asked. "Meatloaf or fireworks?" Oh yeah, Maureen had forgotten about those. "It could be spitballs or gum," she said. Collins nodded, but they could both see in each other's eyes that they thought it was the prank from the day before.

They walked side by side to the principal's office. Dr. Martin was waiting at the door to the main office. Without a word, he lead them to his office, and pointed to the hard plastic chairs in front of his desk. They sat down in their appointed chairs. They had been here so many times that they knew the drill.

Maureen spoke up before Dr. Martin could even open his mouth. "We have no idea what we did this time, will you please specify? And the reason we did it was eather on a dare or we were having an out-of-body experience." At this, the imposing assistant principal cracked a smile. Then, his face flashed back to the hard shell.

He spoke in a severe tone, "I'm blaming the two of you for all the crazy antics that went on in this school yesterday. Yes, _everything_, Thomas. The tampering with the speaker system, the songs that were played, the power outage, the water balloons and flour, the confetti, EVERYTHING!"

"But do you have any proof?" Maureen asked, as calm and collected as ever. "I…um…uh…no" Dr. Martin stammered. "But I'm positive that it's you! Who else would have the brain or the nerve to do _anything_ along the lines of what you did?" "Well thanks for the compliments Doc, but without any proof you cant put blame on us. Or anyone for that matter," Collins remarked.

Dr. Martin grumbled under his breath. "Fine, you can go," he relented finally. "But I'm watching you." And to demonstrate his point, he put his fingers to his eyes, and then turned them to face Maureen and Collins. "Yes, sir," they said in unison, backing out of his office.

Once the door had closed behind them, they burst out laughing. "That was so incredibly lame!" Maureen shrieked. "I know!" Collins was fighting to catch his breath. After they had sufficiently made fun of Dr. Martin, they looked at each other. "So…where to now?" Maureen asked. "I defiantly do NOT want to go back to class," she specified.

Collins contemplated this for a moment and then suggested, "Dumpsters?" A grin slowly spread across Maureen's face. "Let's go," she said, and they raced down the hall, planning their next big prank.

**A/N: It's over! Hope you liked it! Review por favor! Gracias! Love always, Screener.**


End file.
